Kazangakure
by arutka2000
Summary: After another battle with Sasuke, Naruto is rendered unconscious and found by a genin team from a secretive village. While he sleeps, the rest of the Konoha 11 begins to search for him.Will they find him, and if they do, will he want to return? NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Kazangakure no Sato

After another battle with Sasuke, Naruto is rendered unconscious and found by a genin team from a secretive hidden village. While Naruto sleeps, the rest of the Konoha 11 begins to search for him.

Will they find him, and if they do, will Naruto want to return to a village that shuns him?

Chapter 1

He had to hide. If he got caught, not only would the enemy kill him after torturing him, but the baa-chan would kill him too. 'No. I can't stop now, with the village only a few miles away. I'll just push through.' Naruto thought. His only drive was to not be pounded by the Godaime's chakra enhanced fist. 'Last time she hit me, I ended up outside the village. That had been embarrassing on its own right. Upon impact most of his clothes had shredded. He had to wait until most of the villagers had gone to sleep, to sneak back into Konoha. Unfortunately, his sensei had been on watch that night. 'Something about baa-chan and his stupid books. Never did tell me about it' Naruto's mind began to drift of like usual.

'No, I have to concentrate. This is too important to mess up.' With his mind back on track, Naruto sped up to out run his pursuers. "Hinata, find the best way to cut him off" Spoke the pink-haired konichi to her dark-blue haired accomplice. "One second, Sakura" was the she got, which did not go over well with her. "Hinata, this is an important mission, so if you could please STOP STAREING AT NARUTO"S ASS THIS WILL GO MUCH FASTER!" Said statement got the correct answer, as Hinata blushed the many colors of red she had invented. "S-sorry S-Sakura. I g-got a little c-carried away."

Sakura's Rage diminished as she heard the lavender-eyed replied. Sighing, Sakura took a moment to collect her thoughts. 'Geez, she still can't speak to him and we're all 18 already.' "Don't worry Hinata, I didn't mean to yell. If Naruto beats me, well, that would be just embarrassing." "Why would that embarrass you, Sakura-san?" Sakura paused for a moment. If she didn't say this the right way, Hinata would pummel her. "Um, well for starters he would hold it above my head. Literally. Second it would inflate his ego. You know, beating one of the smartest people in our class. Lastly," Sakura's face took on a frightening look, "I will tell him that you love him in front of everyone."

Now it was Hinata's turn to pause and think. The first two she honestly couldn't care about, but the third, it down right shook her. "Y-y-you w-wouldn't. W-would y-you?" The answer was a fast and strong "Yes". 'Okay how do we stop you Naruto-kun?" was her first new thought. A plan so simple and down right stupid that even Naruto could have thought of formed. 'That wouldn't work? Would it? Let's find out' Turning to other girl "Okay I have a plan Sakura. I goes like this". To her benefit, Sakura questioned this mode of action. "Do you honestly think this will work? Naruto may be dense sometimes, but to fall for this?" Which was true. He was dense. Very, very dense. "Honestly, yes. I love Naruto-kun but sometimes I find he lacks a little in the mental department". To hear Hinata say that about her life-long love made Sakura's day. And the girl had a point. Besides, they had no other plan to fall back on, so this was it.

Speeding up to cut him off took little time, as Naruto believed he had out run them. A deadly mistake. The trap was set and ready to go. There was little doubt that he would fall for it. As Naruto began to pass the space where Hinata and Sakura had hidden, he stopped. He stopped because he caught the scent of the most delicious food ever created. The food he claimed as "The Food of the Gods!" There on the side of the road were a dozen cups of instant ramen. The thoughts of "_Why are there already made instant ramen cups on the side of the road?_" or "_Is this a trap?"_ never crossed his mind. Just 'Rrrrrrrraaaaaammmmmeeeeennnn' (A/N: Is he simple-minded or what)

Watching him sit down and eat the ramen almost pushed Sakura to her breaking point. She didn't know whether to hit him or laugh at him. 'And I entrusted my life to him how many time?' Hinata's thoughts were slightly less complicated. 'Naruto-kun, why did you have to prove my point?' As Naruto consumed another cup, he had a thought. 'Why is everything getting hazy?' And with that amazing epiphany, Uzumaki Naruto passed out. The sleeping pills Sakura had put into the ramen had finally taken effect. "Well Hinata, We win." 'Thank Kami' Hinata swung her head from Sakura to Naruto 'Poor Naruto-kun' He had tried but it wasn't good enough to escape her and Sakura. "Hey Hinata, help me carry this great idiot home, would ya?"

'Well, here we go' were Hinata's thoughts on the matter at hand.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think people? Good, bad, alright, crap, interesting, not so, help me out here. There will be an explanation next chapter so if you are confused, don't worry. Just click the little blue button on the side of the screen and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazangakure no Sato

**Chapter 2- The Battle**

It soon became clear that the three of them would not return to the village until Naruto woke up. ' This idiot weighs a lot' Sakura thought. Hinata, on the other hand was ecstatic. Here she was helping to carry her secret love and while he was unconscious (and very heavy), it was still the one the best she ever had. 'S-still, Naruto-kun, you should lay o-off the ramen. Its not healthy for you' were her thoughts on the blond shinobi. "Hinata" Sakura's voice snapped her out of thought "Lets stop for a while, I can't keep carrying him". Silently agreeing with the young med-nin, Hinata slowly lowered the side of Naruto she had until it touched the ground.

Hinata started a small fire while Sakura scrounged through their packs for something to eat. 'Well, might as well look in Naruto's pack.' Sakura thought, knowing full well what was in there. 'Wait…' " Hinata do you think this would wake him up?" Sakura said while holding up a cup of instant ramen. "I-it m-might" Hinata yelled out while laughing at the irony this would produce. Ramen knocked him out, ramen would wake him up. It was sad and a tad pathetic. "Well what are we waiting for!" Sakura cried "Lets make some ramen!" 'I can't believe I said that.'

The minuet the ramen finished, our blond hero was up and about. "That was a good nap. I wonder why they haven't … found…me" his line of thought cut off as he realized who was around him. "Crap" was all Naruto could think of. 'Oh well, can't win them all' sniff sniff 'I smell ramen.' "Ne, are you two going to eat that ramen or what?" he asked the now laughing kunoichi. This puzzled him: what was so funny? "Um, what's so funny?" Hinata and Sakura both stopped long enough to look at him and started laughing again.

"Damn it, answer me!" Naruto yelled. Finally winding, Sakura could look at his face without laughing. "Well Naruto no baka, it's the fact that we knocked you out with a cup of ramen and woke you up the same way." The strain of not busting a gut was evident on her face. Naruto thought about it for a second and began to chuckle himself "can't believe I fell for that." As he continued to wonder why he fell for such an obvious trap (A/N: yes I know, Naruto and thinking. Not a good combination but still its possible.) , when the most wondrous sound assaulted his ears.

Turning to the source of the mysterious sound, Naruto came face-to-face with Hinata. Her laughs stopped when she realized he was staring at her. The words that left his mouth were not what she was expecting. "You should laugh more often Hinata. You have a beautiful voice" said Naruto, leaving a blush on both their cheeks. Sakura, watching the interplay between the two, could only wonder if the dense baka was finally figuring it out. 'It's about time' were her only thoughts.

In less than a second, Naruto's smiling face went blank and finally into one of anger. "Sakura" Naruto whispered to her "Take Hinata, and run as fast as possible to baa-chan's office.' Sakura couldn't comprehend what could make him change this much, until it hit her between her eyes. Sasuke. "Naru…" she began, only to be cut off "This isn't the time to argue, Sakura. Just go. I will handle this." Sakura hesitated, but nodded and grabbed Hinata's arm and began to run. "S-sakura-san, what are we doing? W-why are we l-leaving N-naruto-kun behind?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know why they were leaving her Naruto-kun behind. "He told me to Hinata." Was the response she got. Not good enough. "Sakura, tell me why he told you to run or else." Sakura stopped and looked at the dark-haired woman beside her. "Ok, but we have to keep moving Hinata" with this said both took off again. True to her word Sakura continued "Naruto told to take you and run, because of who is coming." This is what Hinata wanted to hear. "Who is it Sakura?" she said without a hint of fear in her voice.

Sadly, one word broke all this gathered confidence.

"Sasuke" Sakura said quietly, almost whispering.

With Naruto

"Smart of you make them leave, Dobe." That single word was all Naruto needed to confirm the identity of the approaching stranger. "Yeah, it was. Wasn't it, Teme" Naruto growled back. In moments, a figure about the same height stood right in front of him. The figure of his best friend and brother. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe." "Teme." With the greetings exchanged, both fell into taijutsu stances. Both took off at amazing speeds and both hit the other at the same time. And stood their ground. "You got taller, dobe" Sasuke smirked. When they fought one-on-one at The Valley of the End, Naruto was at a height disadvantage. That was gone. "And you are even more arrogant, teme" Naruto smiled. He knew that the only reason Sasuke won at The Valley of the End was because Naruto didn't want to kill him. That had changed. "You won't win this time, Sasuke. I will kill you if I have to!" cried the blond. To his credit, Sasuke didn't show his shock at the statement but have his own response. "I'd like to see you try, Dobe."

They stared at each other, each silently waiting for the signal to start. They watched, as leaf dropped from a tree on the side of the road. As it touch the ground, the two combatants pushed away and sped back towards the other. Naruto's fist flew over Sasuke's head while Sasuke's foot missed the solar plexus by an inch. This continued for another 10 minuets, with one or the other never landing a solid blow. As two fists connected, one thought ran through their minds: 'It's time to finish this!' Jumping away from their opponent, they landed at the same time. Sasuke activated his cursed seal to level 2 and Naruto pulled 3 tails worth of chakra out of the fox.

If anyone had been there to watch the original fight, they would have seen double. Sasuke ran through seals and began to charge his Chidori. Naruto stretched out his hand and began to form his Rasengan. They began to pump as much chakra as they could spare, into the attacks. They looked into the eyes of the other. Naruto saw a reflection of the Kyuubi. Sasuke saw a reflection of Itachi. They what they feared the most. And in that moment, they sprung forward. The force of the Chidori meet the force of the Rasengan for a second time. But this time the Rasengan would not falter because of emotions. This time it would push back and try to destroy the Chidori. Just as Naruto would try to destroy Sasuke.

The two most powerful attacks in the world rushed to meet each other head on. When they struck, the earth quaked beneath the feet of their masters. The piercing Chidori against the boring Rasengan. Neither would win and neither would lose. The resulting explosion leveled a large amount of forest and blew the two away. Sasuke was buried under some trees, but very much a live. Naruto was blown clear across the forest. He was barely alive.

As the dust settled, four figures appeared. Three were fairly short, while the fourth was slightly tall. "Hey Katashi-sensei, what happened here" asked the first short figure. "I don't really know Kenta" the man identified as Katashi replied. "Looks like a big battle took place. Do you think they are still around sensei? I mean to cause this, maybe a couple ANBU squads ya think?" the second genin asked. "Again, I don't know what happened here. So don't ask me what happened anymore, alright Akane?" "Hai sensei" said Akane, his head looking at the ground. "Um, sensei. If anyone is still here, wouldn't they be injured?" the last genin asked timidly. "Why, yes. Yes they would Satomi." Katashi looked around and spoke "Alright, you three stay here and I'll look" the groaning of two male genin caught his ear "unless you two want to stumble across a mutilated body?" They shut up.

While their sensei began to scout around one way, Akane started the other way. "Akane-kun, sensei told ud to stay put" Satomi told the energetic boy. "Satomi, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry." Knowing that saying anything else would be a waste of time, Satomi looked away and thought 'Akane-kun, why do you have to be so stubborn?'

Kenta just stood still and observed the newly created field 'Whoever or whatever did this must be really strong.' A yell made Satomi and Kenta turn around and found Akane running back towards them. "Run! Get away!" he yelled. Behind him a man with blond hair and numerous wounds stumbled forward.

Satomi and Kenta turned back around to run but instead ran right into their sensei. "What did I tell you three. I said 'Stay put' but does anyone listen to me, no. So care to tell me why you are running like a bat out of hell Akane?" asked the Jounin. "There's a man behind me. He's all cut up an bleeding. He got up and started following me. See there he…is" the scared and now confused genin pointed behind him. "He- He was just there a minuet ago? Where did he go?" a now very confused Akane asked. "Um, why don't you look on the ground Akane" said Katashi. Looking where his sensei suggested, Akane found the mysterious man. "He, he I knew that."

Walking over to Naruto's motionless body, Katashi knelt down and checked for a pulse. 'Hmm, faint but still there.' "Okay team, we need to hurry back to the village and get this guy some medical treatment. Akane, take point. Satomi, Kenta take the rear. I grab Mr. Sleepy here and we'll be of" ordered Katashi. After getting into position, they took off towards their village. Kazangakure no sato. The Village Hidden in the Volcano.

**A/N: So what did you think? My first true attempt at a fight scene and I hope I did okay. Please review and tell me what you think I did good and what was bad. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks! **


End file.
